


Eminence Front

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: After parties are never as fun as everyone thinks they are. It's better just to make your own fun somewhere else.





	Eminence Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenitis/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Award show after parties always made Joe uncomfortable. Something about all those people with fake smiles and fake sincerity just set his skin crawling.   
  
Apparently Torri ate it up. He could see her, from his perch on the wall, leaning on the bar and taking shots with someone he vaguely recognized from some other Sci Fi program. She was laughing with a grin so wide it looked like it would crack her face in half. Whoever the nameless actor was, he seemed far more sober than Torri and was eying her like Christmas gift just waiting to be unwrapped.   
  
Joe decided it was time to stop holding the wall up and save Torri from herself and No-Name. He walked with purpose; not pausing for doe-eyed starlets trying vainly to get his attention or to set his glass of gin and ginger ale on a passing waiter’s tray.   
  
“Oh, Joe!” Torri’s arms flung out in a wide arc to embrace him when she saw his approaching form. If he didn’t know better, Joe would’ve thought Torri was being excessively showy with her emotions instead of drunkenly affectionate as he first thought. She draped herself around his shoulders and smirked. “Darling, where have you been all night?”   
  
“You know, here and there. Trying my best to avoid the masses.” Joe gave her an utterly false smile, but reached up and threaded his fingers with hers. No-Name apparently took the hint and wandered off in search of a drink and a wannabe model.   
  
Torri held her hand to her brow and sighed dramatically. “Thank God. I was beginning to think he would never leave,” she said as she untangled herself from him. Joe felt the cool rush of air between his newly liberated fingers and frowned. “Hey,” Torri smiled and leaned close, “let’s get out of here, yeah? I’m suddenly not feeling this after party schmooze fest anymore. If these people get anymore fake I might puke right here.”   
  
“If you insist, ma’am,” Joe said while crooking his arm out for her to take. She took it with a wide smile and let him lead her through the throngs of people to the backdoor and outside. The air had cooled considerably and Torri, in her strappy little black dress (which was the only thing Joe had enjoyed looking at all night), shivered involuntarily. He wordlessly shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders, then stepped to the curb to hail down a cab.   
  
“Your coat and a cab; you truly are a gentleman. How ever will I repay you?” Torri smiled innocently and arched an eyebrow. As the cab rolled to a stop, Joe simply opened the door and beckoned for her.   
  
“You can figure it out later. I’m a patient guy.”   
  
  
The cab ride back to Torri’s apartment was a quiet one, though thankfully not awkward. Torri gazed out the window, watching the assorted lights go by in a blur. Joe, sober and suddenly very awake, drummed his fingers restlessly. A light, stroking touch pulled his attention to Torri’s fingers gliding across the top of his thigh. She still pretended to be watching the world go by, but he could see the slight smile curving across her face. He gasped softly when her fingers brushed ever so lightly across his zipper, his head falling back against the seat and eyes sliding shut. Finally Torri turned her attention fully to him and grasped him through the thin material of his trousers.   
  
“Mm, if you have a problem with this Joe, you should probably speak now or forever hold your tongue,” she whispered against his ear, the tip of her teeth grazing his earlobe. He forced his eyes open and starred at her hungrily. “Oh,” she said breathily, “I’ll take that as a no, then.”   
  
The cab came to a stop finally in front of her apartment and Joe uncomfortably crawled out of the back seat and paid the driver who was grinning indecently at Torri. For her part, Torri stood there looking like a cat who just caught a very big mouse. After what seemed like an eternity the cab pulled away and Joe turned back to Torri, only to find she had started slowly walking to the door of her building.   
  
“Hey. Are you going to invite me in or should I have just stayed in the cab?”   
  
“I thought my little adventure was invitation enough for you. But if you insist on something verbal, I would really like it if you came up Joe so that we could fuck like rabbits.” He swallowed audibly at her words and stood there like a deer in headlights until she laughed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, already. We’re adults and it’s cold out here. Let’s go inside.” Joe finally regained cognitive ability and took full advantage of it, pushing Torri through the door and against the wall in the small hallway.   
  
“Now now, you don’t get to tease and get away with it,” he said as he skirted his fingers along the hem of her dress. Torri sighed and slipped her legs apart slightly, hips pushing forward towards his groping hands. Smirking, he let his fingers slide under and up her dress. As he brushed his fingertips against – were those black satin panties? – Torri leaned forward to lick at his mouth. Joe met her mouth and pushed his tongue past her lips, tasting the fruity vodka she had been taking shots of earlier in the night.   
  
With a moan, Torri pushed him away and strode towards the stairs. “I’m done with teasing,” she said, turning and looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Eyebrow arched, she waited for him on the third step up to her apartment.   
  
It only took three seconds for Joe’s brain to get his legs working in the right direction. 


End file.
